Forum:About new Reborn Cards
Since they phase out the old card and replaced with this new and I mean NEW CARDS not just the art Please don't replace the old pages keep them as is Just make a new one. I don't what format what would we do. but please put some suggestion here. LoveMax!!!!! (talk) 10:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I guess we can just rename the old ones to like CardName_Old and then recreate the page for the card? And maybe a new card list page for all the old cards if someone wants to see them I guess. Mathus (talk) 10:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) So yeah... Rename retired cards as Name_(Old) replace the name with new ones... That's seems about right. also put this on the Availabilty = LoveMax!!!!! (talk) 23:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Would the Name_(Old) naming scheme be applicable to their respective pictures as well, since they too have their name on it? ...Eh, maybe not a good idea. That's a lot of pictures. On the other hand, are we going to put the date when the cards were retired? Perhaps in the "How to obtain" or "Obtainable By" section that I see from a few cards. Though I guess we could add in those kind of details, perhaps the news itself as well, on a new Category:Retired Cards page or something. --Lloyd Dunamis (talk) 03:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) A new category seems to be right. Actually I'm using TF2 wiki as reference on the Availablilty parameter. LoveMax!!!!! (talk) 04:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we really need a new category for the retired cards but ok. Putting the date when they were retired seems a little pointless as every retired card as of now was retired on the same date (August 1st, Start of Gaap's event). Just a question: Is anyone else bothered by the fact that 80% of the "Reborn cards" are now 4*, including the SR ones? I mean, it's not like we have great chances of getting the same SR twice to evolve her to HSR but now three more SR cards are now 4*. Why? T__T At least Gaap is 1* since nobody would bother to make a Gaap with good stats if she was 4*. Gorou (talk) 04:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) The fact that they retire cards means that they will replace or update some cards. Expect more retired cards sooner or later. This is probably the first batch of retired cards. LoveMax!!!!! (talk) 05:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking more for reference / archival reasons or something, is why I'd suggest the date to be put in. And like what LoveMax mentioned, other cards could be rebirthed as well in the future. If that happens, people (probably come-backers or returning players) could wonder when they became unavailable to be acquired as a summon. Speaking of availability, the Availability variable doesn't have a description on the Template:Card InfoT doc yet. It's the only variable that's capitalized in the template as well, for consistency stuff. --Lloyd Dunamis (talk) 14:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) People are creating pages for the "Reborn" cards but they are using the info from the retired maidens. Please don't do that. Even if they have the same name they should be treated as different cards. Some new cards have different description and quotes. Some even have different skills! If you are creating a page for a reborn maiden, please don't use the info from the retired one. Thanks. Gorou (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC)